Raspy 667
Raspy 667 is an experienced Bonk.io player that has been playing for over two years. While he remains unknown to most players, he is an experienced player who is capable of winning against most of his opponents in many games. He can easily beat even other experienced players. In a full game of 8 players he usually triumphs on his own maps as well as on others. Raspy also creates many maps that have mechanisms applied to them. Some of his most memorable are: 1, Hotel NoTell, The Destroyer, and so on. His most upvoted map, Cosmic Thunder, has reached a total of over 4k upvotes. He has 12 or so maps with over 1K upvotes, and many others with over 500. Raspy also likes to make other accounts, such as The Rasman, Rasmanian Devil, and RasterBlaster. His original account was Rasputin 666 (level 89) for which he lost the password, hence Raspy was born. He has a handful of alts around level 60 and many others around level 50. Among those are: Big Rog, Sir Wins_a_lot, Humble Pie, Just_Frank, MacGruder, Herman T, PeeWee Johnson, Drake X, Cailey Cudbug, Krystal Kuddles, PoopBrown Kirby and Edith Goldstein. He says he has more but can not remember them all off-hand. When asked why he would have “girl” accounts, he stated that he gets sick of mean and bitter people and saw a handful who were always rude to the female players. He decided to make some female accounts so he could infuriate them when a “girl” “owned” them. When asked how he levels up so quickly, he says, (1) “I play too damn much” and (2) “I win a lot which really helps - lol”. He plays nearly daily and since he works from home, can often play between phone conferences or other business related “distractions”. He further stated that he started with the alts because there are masses of players in the bonkio community who are very mean spirited. He says that he has been accused of xp farming by a handful of "ignorant fools", as well as hacking. He claims that the closest he ever got to xp farming was playing against 555 and 777 in Quick Play where he ran a streak of 47. He says that 555 was there alone for the first 10 games until 777 showed up and that both were trying, and all the while spewing inappropriate language his way. As for hacking, he says that he does not like hacked maps at all and thinks that Cheat Engine has given a bunch of miserable fools a tool that has been used to attempt to destroy the game. He is not a fan of xp farmers, malicious hackers, impersonators, campers, map copiers or “bitter fools”. There evidently is at least one such fool who has copied his accounts naming them similar names. One even went so far as to copy his skin and then tried to impersonate him. He purportedly states to others in the lobbies that he is the "real" raspy and that he started over because he felt bad for xp farming. Then there are others who sign on as guests with the name of one of his accounts, and then visit lobbies and say mean spirited things to the other players. He will usually join other players' games such as "winner picks and 1v1s." There is a selection of maps raspy likes to choose that are mostly skill-based and he can handle players in tactical ways on those maps. Raspy does not have a lot of friends in his list but he is open to challenges in the game. Raspy is also an older player on bonk (in his late 40s). It is revealed by himself that his favorite map is his own map, The Savior. When asked who his favorite map makers are he said: Querp, Can’t_Touch_This_, and himself. Raspy recently quit his old account and is transferring to his new accounts. He moved to his newer accounts, the Rasman and RasterBlaster, and then after reaching lv100 he made his current accounts: such as, Fidel Rastro, Rasmanian Devil and RastaLaVista. raspy 667 | Level 200 - XP: 3,960,300 The RasMan | Level 100 RasterBlaster | Level 100 Rasputin 666 | Level 89 - Original Account '' Rasmanian Devil | ''Level 63 Fidel Rastro |'' Level 59'' RastaLaVista | Level 55 Blackasspy | 26 *As of 1/12/19Category:Players Category:DEATH Fanatics Members Category:BCD Members Category:Creators